The End Of It All
by lightofsaturn
Summary: The end of the world through Mamoru's eyes...A one shot song fic, please review.


The End of it All 

By: lightofsaturn

[Quick Note: This is a song-fic, so the words in italics are the song, and the normal print is the story. The song is Lovers in a Dangerous Time by Bare Naked Ladies, and I don't own them or Sailor Moon, so don't sue. Please review, and e-mail me with any suggestions you may have for future fics. _serenitynendymion_@sailormoon.com.]

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ The hours grow shorter and the days go by._

Bright beams of energy flew by, almost beautiful in their glowing deadliness.

_We never get to stop and open our eyes._

People were flying through the air - landing far away in the street, but his eyes were on only her.

_One minute you're waiting for the sky to fall,_

Her long blonde hair was cut short on one side by a beam that got a little too close. Another beam hit her in the stomach, causing her to fly in the air. Quickly, he caught her in his arms, scanning her for serious injuries.

_The next you're dazzled by the beauty of it all._

He wanted to hold on to her, to never let go. But her eyes gazed into his, the message clear upon her face. "I love you, but I have to win this on my own. No matter what."

_Lovers, in a dangerous time._

"No matter what."

_Lovers, in a dangerous time._

And she was gone. Damn his powerless body! How could he help her now?

_We scratch our bodies of touch and taste,_

A blast of blue light. He ran for her. Suddenly, they were both across the street, holding on to each other for dear life. The pavement was cracked and glass was spread about them.

_This fragrant skin, this hair like lace._

Blue, green, red, white. Jolts of energy landing all around them, some hitting them, some not. He wrapped his arms around her, hiding his face in her hair. It smelled like strawberry shampoo.

_The spirit's open to thrust of grace._

She rolled out from under his protecting body, her eyes flashing. Her body's eloquence speaking when she could not. "This is my fight, so let me fight it."

_Never a breath we can afford to waste._

There she was; running, attacking, dodging when she could. Her attacks mixed with their attacks, becoming a wondrous prism of light. There was nothing he could do but pray.

_Lovers, in a dangerous time._

Hope and pray. And, screw it, fight beside her! She may have wanted to save him, but he had no wish to live alone – without her.

_Lovers, in a dangerous time._

He glanced around him; her friends – his friends were littered across the street like gum wrappers; face down on the pavement, the light of life gone. Some were barely recognizable. God, how had it come to this?

_We're lovers in a dangerous time._

Another blast, this more powerful than the last. He fell to the ground among the bodies of the earlier victims, grasping on to his life by praying for her. Closing his eyes to see her in his mind's eye, to see her how she used to be.

_When you're lovers in a dangerous time,_

To see her when she used to be happy. When _they_ were happy.

_Sometimes you're made to feel as if your love's a crime._

She was by his side in an instant, her grim determination giving way to desperate worry. She leaned down to see his face, feel for a pulse…another pulse of searing light…

_Nothing worth having comes without some kind of fight._

She fell, motionless beside him.

_You gotta kick at the darkness 'till it bleeds daylight._

The blood was everywhere and he couldn't tell anymore if it was from him or her.  He pried open his eyes, and looked into her slowly widening pupils, her red cheeks slowly fading to pale white.

_Lovers, in a dangerous time._

No, we're not gonna die. Please. We're not gonna die.

_Lovers, in a dangerous time._

Please, don't let her…let me, not her! Not her…

_We're lovers in a dangerous time…_

I love you.

_We're lovers in a dangerous time…_

Serenity…

AUTHOR"S NOTES:

-Hiya! Not much to say except that I write the weirdest things in the middle of English class…

-I _am _looking for a beta-reader, if anyone is interested. I don't want to publish anything much longer than this without getting a second opinion from someone. Feel free to email me if you are interested. ( _serenitynendymion_@sailormoon.com )

-Please review, I appreciate both positive and negative comments, just no flames please. Keep your comment constructive.

-Thank you sooo much for reading this.


End file.
